Minuette Dancer's Diary
Starting a New Chapter Oh. My. Fairy godmother. I thought transferring to Ever After High in the middle of the chapter would be, like, royally scary! But it wasn't big bad at all! I mean, there were a few rips in the pages here and there - I totes almost got my crown chewed off by Duchess Swan - but for the most part, I'd say my first few weeks at Ever After High were happily ever awesome! Wait a spell! I should probably start at the very beginning, right? After all, you can't start dancing until you're all warmed up! In that case, sit back, relax, and put down that MirrorPhone because have I got a story for you! Chapter 1 I've been throneschooled for years now. I haven't been in a class-ic full of fairytales my own age since Nursery Rhyme School, and who knows how many pages ago that was. Anyways, Mom thought it would good for me if I went to a regular school for fairyteens just like me! Needless to say, I was royally hexicted to dance my way into the halls of Ever After High! On my fairy first day of school I woke up to the sound of One Reflection's You Don't Know You're Charming playing on my MirrorPhone. Emotions like nervousness and hexcitement twirled around in my stomach like a waltz with only two steps. I had stayed up all night long planning my outfit, which was totes fableous by the way. After getting fairest, I heard Mother calling to me from outside the castle. I had looked out my tower room window and saw that Mom was already in the hybrid carriage. "Minuette, dearest, you're going to be late for your fairy first day of school!" Mom called up to me. OMGrimm! She was right - I was late for my first day at Ever After High! Chapter 2 It's such a fairy-fail to be late for a class-ic. But to be late for your first day of school? Royally embarrassing! By the time I made it to Princessology, the bell had already chimed and all the fairytales were already in their seats. And the teacher was totes happily never after with me since I was late. I took a seat near the back of the class-ic room, trying to stay as invisible as I possibly could. Normally I would have tried to make some friends right away, but there was no way in the world of Ever After was I going to risk chatting in the middle of the teacher's lecture (which had something to do with the art of waving to royal subjects). What-ever-after, though, I had the entire day to make some friends! So by the time lunch came around, I was eager to introduce myself to some fairytales! Making my way to the castleteria, I was checking my schedule to see what I had for the rest of my day. And, of course, being the royally clumsy princess I am, I ran right into someone else! My fairy first day wasn't going enchantingly at all! Chapter 3 Out of all the fairytales that I could run into, I had bumped into possibly the scariest one of all. Judging by her clothes, particularly her shoes (which were hexcellent, by the way!), she was a dancer, just like me! Her black, white, and lavender streaked hair was held up into a pretty ballerina's bump tied back with a feathered tiara. I honestly believe that we would have gotten along spelltacularly, if only I hadn't been such a fairy-fail and bumped into her, making her spill her charmberry juice all over her dress! "Oh my godmother, watch where you're going!" The girl had a fairy loud voice that reminded me instantly of a swan honking, "You ruined my Hans Christian Dior one-of-a-kind dress!" "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" I tried apologizing, but her wicked glare only turned even more glare-ier with each word I spoke. I had a feeling I wasn't making things any better. "Do you really think an apology like ''that is going to clean my fablelous dress?" She had completely ignored what I was saying, and I probably just ended up making this whole thing a fairyload worse by saying anything in the first page, "''You'd better watch where you dance, ''new girl. You've just made yourself one hex of an enemy." With that said, Duchess Swan then pranced away, leaving me standing there looking like I had just taken a bite out of a poisoned apple. Chapter 4 After that, I spent my lunch hour sitting in the back of the Castleteria by myself. I barely even touched the princess-and-the-peanut butter sandwitch I had. Well, there went my plan of making friends - Instead, I had managed to do the fairy opposite! Just then, a redheaded boy cradling an electric guitar swooped in next to me. He was actually pretty charming, in a 5 Chapters of Summer sort of way, "''You must be the new girl Duchess was complaining about." OMGrimm, were there already rumors about me being such a fairyfail? I immediately tried to hide my blushing face in my hands. "Y'know..." The boy started slyly, "If you want to get on Duchess's fairest side, you should challenge her to a dance-off. She just loves'' those." Just so you know, he was royally lying about that (Duchess does ''NOT love any sort of challenge), but I had no idea at the time. So what did I do? I took his advice and, as soon as school was out, I went to the Enchanted Lake to challenge Duchess Swan to a dance-off! Chapter 5 "You'' want to challenge me to a dance-off?" Duchess let out a laugh, "''I knew you were clumsy, ''new girl, I just had no idea you were brainless as well." I was determined to get Duchess Swan to like me - Or, at least, tolerate me. "''It'll be fun! And if you win, then I'll never talk to you ever after again!" I promised. "Oh really? And what happens if you win... Even though that's happily ''never going to happen''." Duchess rolled her eyes. Smiling, I said, "If I win, then you have to be my best friend forever after! Ooh! And we can totes be dance partners, too!" Letting out another mocking laugh, Duchess agreed to the terms of our bet, and we started our dance-off. I'm not going to lie: Duchess Swan is probably one of the most fableous dancers of all! But I was determined to win this thing! For every plié she did, I countered with a pirouette. For every grand jeté, there was an arabesque. It was truly a pas de deux fit for royalty! But when it was over, it was obvious that I had been out-danced by the daughter of the Swan Queen. I had to admit defeat. Chapter 6 "Okay, you won, Duchess," I said, breathless from all the dancing we had done, "I promise to leave you alone, forever after..." I turned to walk away, but before I had taken more than a few steps, I heard Duchess call out to me, "Wait, ''new girl!" I stopped and looked over at Duchess, who was rolling her eyes at me, "''I mean... ''Minuette... I know you and I got off on the wrong page. And even though I still think you're royally annoying, I have to admit that you are one hex of a dancer!" I was going to say something, but Duchess cut me off once again, "''Look, what I'm trying to say is... I wouldn't mind dancing with you again..." "OMGrimm? Really?" I asked, growing hexcited again. With a scoff, Duchess quickly added, "Yeah - But it's only because the rest of the 'dancers' here at Ever After High are a bunch of fairy-fails, okay? We. Are. NOT. Friends. Got it?" With a happy squeal, I nodded my head and hugged my new best friend 'til The End, Duchess Swan. So, my fairy first day at Ever After High started off pretty wickedly. But I don't think I'd rewrite a thing about it! Because now I have a spelltacular new friend, and we're going to dance our way into our very own Happily Ever Afters! Category:Diaries Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vinnnn